Stories from the Past: The Michael and Will Show
by tvluva228
Summary: COMPLETE Have you ever wondered what happened before the series started and how life was when Michael and Will were a couple well this is my little insight into what I think it may have been like. Please Read and Review.
1. Michael and Will

Will looked over at Michael sleeping. He felt so lucky and so guilty. How could he have cheated on him? He began to contemplate that maybe it was a good thing the fling with Steven he realized he didn't want to be with anyone but Michael. Even though it happened last summer there was not a day he didn't think about it. Or regret the fact that he told Jack who only had the biggest mouth in Manhattan. He didn't even tell Grace he just wanted it to go away. His life was as perfect as he could imagine it. He had a great job, good friends, a family who supported his lifestyle, and a lover who he adored. He decided to get up and go make Michael breakfast.  
  
Will was making breakfast when Michael entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning gorgeous"  
  
"Morning Will"  
  
"I hope you're hungry."  
  
"Yeah I am, need any help?"  
  
"Not really its almost ready how about you go make the bed and when you're done it'll be ready"  
  
"Will how about I help you in the kitchen if things go the way I'd like it would be a waste of time to make the bed" Michael replied smiling  
  
"Well Mickey you know I'm more turned on by doing it in a freshly made bed"  
  
"Fine Will" Michael replied in an annoyed tone  
  
"Thank you honey"  
  
"Oh Michael"  
  
"What Will."  
  
"Don't forget the hospital corners."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Oh and make sure the pillows are extra fluffy/"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Michael entered the bedroom muttering to himself how annoyed he was with Will. Just once he would love for of the two them to wake up and not make the bed. Then they would cook a huge breakfast for each other and create a huge mess in the kitchen and just leave it there. They would stay in their pajamas all day with out even taking a shower. They would spend the day watching Keanu Reeves movies and lie to each other about how they thought the other was hotter than Keanu and then they would spend time holding each other then they would come make love in their un-made bed then to finish the day off they would eventually bathe each others sweaty bodies in the shower. Michael finished making the bed realizing that his fantasy would never come true. He had been seriously debating lately how much more of Will he could take. He hated to consider leaving but he couldn't help but think that maybe there was someone out there who he could love as much as Will who wouldn't make him crazy.  
  
"Hey Michael" Will yelled  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"We've had those sheets on for two days and you know maybe you should change them"  
  
"No problem" Michael replied ripping the bed spread off the bed angrily.  
  
He didn't know how much more he could take he loved Will but he was tired his obsessions were driving him nuts. 


	2. The Unseen Problem

Michael and Will sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. Will attempted a conversation but Michael was so annoyed he just read the paper and responded to everything with grunts. Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in" Will yelled  
  
Jack came in.  
  
"Hello I'm here happiness starts now." Said Jack with a flamboyant gesture  
  
"Hey Jack would you like some breakfast" Will asked.  
  
"No just stopped in for money. Unlike you two I have to watch my figure I haven't found that special someone yet. Actually I found five special someones but still I wanna watch my figure."  
  
"As much as I would love to stick around and be insulted by a man who's just not a man. I gotta get to work" said Michael putting his plate in the sink.  
  
"I know you're on your way out but would it kill you to pre-rinse"  
  
Michael sighed "No problem Will." Michael rinsed the dish and then rushed out of the apartment.  
  
"Will I'll be home late tonight"  
  
"Ok see you later" They kissed good-bye and Michael practically ran out of the apartment.  
  
"Aww look at you two" Jack said.  
  
"You kiss goodbye, cook for each other and only sleep with each other. I envy you. Not."  
  
"Well Jack someday you'll mature and realize that its nice to care about someone."  
  
"Blah blah blah. Will why would I want to be like you and Michael, I want my lovers to I don't know, like me"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Will replied. "My Mickey loves me."  
  
"Trust me Will you've got a face only a mother could love, and I am sure some days she has trouble. Will are you so self absorbed that you don't realize you're making him crazy? You shouting out cleaning orders its like he's Gay-arella"  
  
"First of all." Will replied "You will never lecture me on being self absorbed. Second yeah I'm a little nuts but that's what unconditional love is all about, learning to love someone in spite of their quirks. Michael loves me despite my extreme cleanliness. I love him even though some days he's a slob. Good luck to you finding someone who can love you in spite of the fact that you're, you." 


	3. The Happy Will and Grace

Will and Grace sat in their favorite restaurant having lunch.  
  
"I think things are getting really serious with Danny he's making hints at marriage." Grace said.  
  
Will smiled. But it was a fake smile but he hated Danny but Grace was happy. "Well isn't that something" he said.  
  
"Will who would have ever thought when you proposed to me and then told me you were gay and told you I never wanted to see you again years later we would be sitting here best friends and both in great relationships. You know with all the craziness we went through we're both in happy healthy relationships that balance out this totally inappropriate one we have with each other."  
  
"I know what you mean Gracie. Listen can I tell you a secret?" Will asked.  
  
"Of course as long as I don't have to keep it for long." Grace answered  
  
"Well you know how they legalized gay marriages in Hawaii?" Will asked  
  
"Will that's hardly a secret I haven't seen so many rainbows since I played Noah's wife in the Purim play." Grace answered.  
  
"That's not the secret Grace. I want to ask Michael to go to Hawaii"  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yeah Gracie I wanna marry Michael."  
  
"Oh Will this is so wonderful. We'll do everything together just like we're supposed to. We'll live next door to each other. And I'll have a baby and you and Michael will find a great surrogate together, we'll gossip about our neighbors' affairs. We'll be just like Lucy and Ethel. Except we're Will and Grace"  
  
"Did you get a ring yet?"  
  
"No that's such a straight person thing to do I think I'm just gonna surprise him with the tickets."  
  
"Well it's been seven years you guys might as well be married." said Grace  
  
"You know I feel like we totally are and now thanks to the great state of Hawaii we can make it official on paper"  
  
"Well congratulations sweetie you know no one could be happier for you than me. The only person I could ever be happier for is myself."  
  
"Well sweetie from the way you're talking about Danny I think it's safe to say you're next." Will got up and kissed Grace on the forehead. "I'm off to the travel agency"  
  
"Bye call me tonight with the details."  
  
"Hmm if my plans go the way I want I'll be busy but I'll call you tomorrow. Love you" 


	4. The Confrontation

Will stood in the kitchen preparing dinner for Michael he decided to make Chilean sea bass. It was Michael's favorite and he wanted everything to be perfect. Even though it was Michael's night to cook since he was working late he knew it would be nice for him to come home to his favorite meal and then Will would surprise him with the tickets. He couldn't wait for him to get home.  
  
It was nine o'clock and Michael still wasn't home. Will was beginning to get worried it was not the first time Michael had worked late but late usually meant seven. Will was beginning to get impatient but he knew Michael would have a good reason and he was determined not to allow anything to mess up what was supposed to one of the most special nights of their lives.  
  
Michael was on the elevator getting ready to go into he and Will's place. He had made a decision he was leaving Will tonight. He hated to do it but he had to. He had spent all day looking at new apartments and was planning to live in a hotel until his application was accepted at one. He knew it would be hard but he had to get through it.  
  
Michael walked into the apartment and was greeted by Will who had fallen asleep on the couch.  
  
"Hey Mickey." Will said sleepily "You're home late but just give me a minute to heat up dinner"  
  
"Will I'm not really hungry."  
  
"But it's Chilean sea bass your favorite."  
  
Michael sat down on the couch thinking that this would be harder than he thought "Will I have to talk to you about something very serious."  
  
"Mickey what's wrong" Will sat next to his lover placing a comforting arm around him.  
  
Michael looked in to Will's eyes and started to cry. "This is so hard"  
  
"Oh my god Mickey I think I know what it is"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes and I just want you to know I'm totally okay with it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will what do you think the problem is?"  
  
"Mickey it's obvious the reason you were late is because you went to the doctor and you're positive. But as a gay man in New York in the nineties with HIV being as prevalent as it is in the gay community in the back of our minds we had to know there was a risk. But I will stand by you. I won't leave you. I'm here for you. You have nothing to worry about I love you and I'm going to take care of you." Will hugged Michael tightly attempting to convey how much he cared.  
  
"No Will that's not it all" Michael said standing up breaking free from Will's embrace. "We both got tested years ago and where negative we've only been with each other since. That was the last time we got tested"  
  
Will started to feel a pang of guilt as he started to think about Steven he did get tested after that, fortunately the test was negative. All he could think now was what in the world could Michael be talking about to make him so upset.  
  
"Will there is no easy way to say this and I'm sorry but it has to be done. I'm leaving. Will I can't do it anymore. The insane cleanliness, being told no when ever I want to change something, I feel like I'm a child."  
  
Will began to beg Michael to stay. "Mickey please these are things we can work through. I mean I can change."  
  
"No you can't. It's who you are and you deserve someone who can love that not someone who resents it."  
  
"But Mickey you're who I've loved for the past seven years, it's been you and me. Don't tell me that means nothing."  
  
"Will it means a lot to me. Some of the happiest times of my life were spent with you. But we've had a good run let's just be grateful."  
  
"But Mickey I don't understand"  
  
"It will be ok you are a beautiful, kind, smart, clean man. There is someone out there who will love you. You can keep the place. I'm the one leaving its not fair to ask you to leave."  
  
"Mickey please you don't have to leave."  
  
"Will I already have the movers will be here tomorrow. I'll pack up my stuff tomorrow while you're at work I have a room at the Plaza. I'll leave my key."  
  
Michael got up to go to the bedroom to get a few things.  
  
Will sat on the couch in shock he couldn't believe it. His mouth had just dropped.  
  
Michael had packed a few overnight things and was getting ready to leave. He was attempting to get out of the apartment as quickly as possible he hated that he had to hurt Will but he had to love himself before anyone else.  
  
Michael started to leave. "Will trust me this is for the best. And I'll always love you. I just can't be with you anymore. I hope you can understand."  
  
Will just sat there not being able to believe what happened. A few minutes later Jack entered.  
  
"I have arrived and so begins the start to your boring evening. What's wrong with you close your mouth random penis's will come in. Ha ha ha. I am so funny. Anywho my new fella I met this evening has four tickets to the Duplex and tonight there is supposed to be the best Cher impersonator in the world. Where's Michael I want you guys to come with us?" Jack asked excitedly  
  
Will looked at him sullenly "Not tonight Jack"  
  
"Why not" Jack asked whining "What else where you two going to do you are not the Golden Girls get out and live a little. Besides you guys love Cher."  
  
"There is no longer an us"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He left me Jack."  
  
"Oh so that's why you've got your mouth open so wide you look like the Joker. When did this happen?"  
  
"Just now I'm surprised you didn't see him on your way up."  
  
"Will I'm sorry but he'll be back."  
  
"You really think so Jack?"  
  
"Of course you two are the most boring gay men in New York who else is going to want Michael"  
  
"Jack that is not what I need to hear right now"  
  
"You're right my attempt to insult him turned into one for you too. Why did he say he was leaving?"  
  
"He said I was controlling and the cleanliness was making him crazy pretty much everything you said this morning."  
  
"Will-" Jack started to say something.  
  
"I know Jack you told me so. If you want to gloat let me say that now is not the time. And besides who are you to counsel anyone on relationships your longest one to date has lasted all of maybe six hours. You know what get out I don't even want to look at you right now."  
  
"I was going to say Michael's an idiot and doesn't know what he's walking away from. But obviously you know the real reason why he left and even though I could say a variety of mean things I realize that out burst was meant for Michael and not for me. So I am going to leave you alone. Call me when you want to apologize."  
  
Jack walked out and slammed the door.  
  
Will looked around he was all alone his lover was gone and he just pissed off his best friend. He sat down on the sofa and finally began to cry. All he wanted was Michael to come back and take him in his arms. He hurt so much right now he didn't even want to be alive. He cried himself to sleep right there on the couch.  
  
When he woke up he had been covered with a blanket. He looked up and looked at the time. He couldn't believe it. He was never late for work he could hear indistinct noise in the kitchen maybe it meant Michael had come back or that it had never happened at all and had just been a bad dream. He looked up and saw Jack sitting at the table drinking coffee. Jack looked up and saw him.  
  
"Good morning. Don't worry about work I called you in sick you had a rough night you probably shouldn't go in today."  
  
Will was still confused "Jack what happened last night?" he asked  
  
"Michael like the idiot he is left you."  
  
"I remember that" Will said "Then I remember fighting with you. Please tell me that was a dream."  
  
"No it happened but then I realized that it was hurt talking and not you. My best friend was hurting and I didn't want him to wake up alone. Oh sorry I'm not Michael that was probably you're first guess"  
  
"Yeah it was but thank you Jack and I am sorry this is just really hard to deal with."  
  
"I know it's hard to believe but I to have been dumped before." Jack said  
  
"Thanks for being here but I gotta get out Michael will be here any minute to pack his stuff."  
  
"He's been here already when he asked what I was doing here I told him that you were in a fragile state and that he would have to come back later. Then I mentioned that we had just made love to make him jealous."  
  
"Thanks Jack for all of this but I just kinda wanna to be alone now."  
  
"I understand. Call me if you need me. I love you" Jack kissed will on the forehead and left.  
  
Will smiled at Jack's kindness even though he could be a jerk sometimes he was a good friend and he was grateful. Just then he realized that he knew exactly what he had to do he was going to get Michael back. And he knew exactly how to do it. 


	5. Grace and Danny

Grace woke up early the next morning. She had been wondering all night how Will's proposal had gone. She figured it was too early to call him now but she knew she would be anxious all day. She looked over at Danny sleeping and began to meditate on how lucky she was. She had a wonderful man, a great best friend, a career she was passionate about, and she was the prettiest of her three sisters. Her life was almost perfect.  
  
She got up and began to get ready. She was in the kitchen making herself coffee when Danny came out of the bathroom already ready to go.  
  
"No breakfast?" Grace asked  
  
"Sorry I can't I got an early morning and I'm already running late." Danny said hurriedly kissing Grace goodbye "Oh tonight there's a company thing and I think I may finally get that promotion and me and I will be there with the prettiest woman in the room so be ready to go at seven."  
  
"Really you're finally going to get it. Wow that's great." Grace replied  
  
"Yes it is. Just you watch Grace life is falling into place." Danny said  
  
"Yes it is. How did I get so lucky?" Grace asked  
  
"No the question is how did I get so lucky? I'll see you tonight." Danny kissed her goodbye and walked out the door.  
  
Grace smiled as she watched Danny leave. She was almost positive that this was the last thing Danny wanted in order to make proposing the next big step. That must have been what he meant about things falling into place. She smiled to herself and headed off to work.  
  
Grace was at work around noon, when Karen sauntered in right on her schedule.  
  
"Hey honey"  
  
"Karen I am going to need you to start getting here on time. I need you here when I get here to assist me." Grace said  
  
"Ok honey"  
  
"You say that everyday."  
  
"I mean it everyday this is my favorite part of the day no Stan, no kids, just Me my drink, Vogue, and a nail file. This is the most rewarding job ever." Karen began to laugh at her observation.  
  
"Call, Will for me."  
  
"Do it yourself" Karen retorted  
  
"Karen you do realize your job is to assist me right?" Grace asked  
  
"No my job is to get you clients which I do so you're going to have to get in touch with that annoying friend of yours on your own. I might like him if he didn't always insult me. I hate people like that." Karen replied  
  
"Well jump to it any way it won't be long you can get off early today. Danny has a really special event tonight and I'm closing early I want to look breath- taking."  
  
Karen looked at Grace like she had lost her mind and then replied "Honey you might look nice. And even that's a stretch if you're going to even attempt breath-taking you need to leave now." 


	6. Futile Attempt

Jack and Will were sitting in Will's apartment.  
  
"I can't believe it didn't work" Will said referring to his attempt to get Michael back.  
  
"Come on Will I know you and Michael had a thing for Peter, Paul, and Mary but did you really think that singing a medley and then parodying 'Where Have all the Flowers Gone' to 'Where has all of Our Love Gone' going to bring him back?" Jack asked in an attempt not to laugh at the ridiculous idea.  
  
"Yes I did Jack I just can't accept that the foundation I have built my life on for the last seven years has crumbled." Will said continuing to wallow in self-pity. He felt worse than he could ever remember feeling.  
  
"Look I have a few minutes before I have to be at work. How about we make you feel better by bleaching Michael's clothes?" Jack began to get excited.  
  
"I don't want to do that. The only thing I want to do is something that will bring him back and unless you have an idea that's going to do that I don't want to do anything."  
  
"Okay Mr. No fun. I'll call in sick if you want me too."  
  
"No way Jack you're finally starting to show that you are slightly responsible and I don't want to jinx it. Especially since my rent just doubled your allowance is going to be reduced."  
  
"Oh Will that's not important-. By how much do you think?" Jack said realizing he has just lost his main source of income.  
  
"I can't think about this now lets but it this way you won't starve." Will said  
  
"Yes but my wardrobe may suffer?" Jack said dramatically  
  
"Jack can we bring the focus back to me."  
  
"Of course I'm sorry we'll deal with me later." He kissed Will on the head softly as he got up to leave. "Are you sure you don't need me to stay."  
  
"I'll be okay I'm a big boy." Will said  
  
"I'll be by tomorrow to check on you" Jack said  
  
"Thanks for everything Jack" Will said.  
  
Jack was walking out the door when Will asked, "Do you think he'll ever come back?"  
  
"If he's smart" Jack said.  
  
Jack felt bad lying to his friend but he knew that Michael and Will were over even before they did. But, he knew Will needed comfort at the moment and he knew he needed to put the selfishness that usually defined his personality on the back burner to take care of Will.  
  
Jack closed the door. As soon as he did Will regretted ever telling him to leave. He was alone now and it was real he couldn't run from it he knew when he woke up the next day it wouldn't be a dream. It was his reality now he desperately wanted to escape. But he knew there was no way out. He didn't want Jack to see him cry over this. Jack had seen him cry several times and if he had this time he would have been comforting as he had been every other time but this pain was different. He didn't want it to go away with time or with the comfort of a friend he just wanted Michael back and in his heart he knew Michael wasn't coming back.  
  
After he allowed the realization to sink in he allowed every emotion of sadness and bitterness to release. All of the anger, love, hate, sadness, and bitterness exited his body in the form of anguished wails. He cried like a child to the point where he couldn't breathe and hurt too much to care. After about an hour Will had calmed himself down. Just then the phone rang. He picked it up hoping with all his being that it was Michael.  
  
"Will how dare you keep me waiting all day tell me what it was like when Michael said yes." Grace said  
  
Will realized she had no idea what was going on. He had been so caught up all day in his pain that he did not realize he hadn't talked to Grace. He started to tell her what had happened but her question just brought back all the pain he thought he had gotten rid of in the last hour and he began to cry again.  
  
"Will what's wrong?" Grace asked frantically  
  
He tried to answer her but it hurt to much he couldn't talk all he could think about was the way that it was supposed to be he and Michael were supposed to be talking about their trip to Hawaii he was not supposed to feel this way.  
  
"Will please answer me." Grace begged  
  
All Will could manage to do was sob.  
  
"Will I'll be right there. I'm coming." 


	7. Best friend vs Boyfriend

Grace was dressed for Danny's company dinner. She looked gorgeous she was wearing a sleeveless navy ball gown and very simple jewelry. Her hair was pulled back off of her face showing how pretty she was and her make-up was perfect. However the expression on her face made her look like hell after she got off the phone with Will.  
  
"Ready to go babe?" Danny asked he was looking good and clean cut in an Armani tux.  
  
"We have to go to Will's first." Grace said she was rushing to gather her things  
  
"What we're running late as is and wasn't Will with you when you bought the dress? We'll take a picture and show it to him later." Danny said not hiding his frustration  
  
"Danny we'll still go to dinner I just have to check on him. He was crying. Something must have gone really wrong." Grace said  
  
"Grace, Will is gay. They're always crying"  
  
"Danny not only is that ignorant it's cruel. My best friend needs me and I'm going to need for you to understand that we can be a little fashionably late can't we." Grace pleaded she was starting to lose patience she knew she needed to get to Will.  
  
"No we can't, Will always needs you. Well tonight I need you. If this relationship is going to go any further I need to be first for once." Danny said  
  
"Danny we've been to a hundred of these things why is this one any different?" Grace asked.  
  
"Grace it's the principle." Danny replied.  
  
"If you ask me Danny something is wrong with your principles. I can't deal with you right now. If you don't realize that someone hurting is more important than the way you look at work. Then I don't know you at all. The man I love would understand." Grace said.  
  
"No the man you love is a pushover. And that's not me. I'm out of here." Danny yelled as he walked out the door slamming it.  
  
Grace was so pissed. She could not believe that she thought that she was going to marry this man how could he have been so selfish? She realized that she did not have time to think about herself she had to get to Will he needed her. She threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and went downstairs and got in a cab. 


	8. A friend in Need

Grace arrived at Will's apartment about forty-five minutes after she talked to him on the phone. She was still fuming from her fight with Danny. But she had to focus on Will now. As soon as she got off the elevator she could hear the end of Michael Bolton's "How am I Supposed to Live Without You". She knew something serious was wrong. Will and Michael had fought before but it was rare for Will not to call her up right away and tell her about it. She searched through her purse for her key. When she entered she was met by complete darkness. She knew it was bad when she heard the opening bars of Mariah Carey's "I Can't Live if Living is Without you". She saw that the living room was empty and found him in the bedroom sitting in what would have been complete darkness if it had not been for one dimly lit lamp. She sat next to him and held him tight.  
  
"Will what happened?" Grace asked.  
  
"He's gone Grace. He left me." Will answered  
  
"Oh Will, are you sure? I mean you two have fought before and you always-" Grace asked trying to find any words that would make her friend feel better.  
  
"It's different this time Grace. He came and moved all of his stuff is gone. He gave me a list of everything that was wrong with me and he's right." Will said feeling sorry for himself  
  
"No, Will it means there's something wrong with him." Grace said  
  
"I just can't believe I didn't see it all the signs were there it was so obvious. Maybe if I had noticed I could have changed in time to keep him." Will said.  
  
"Will you should never have to change to keep someone. Anyone worth your time will love you for who you are." Grace said reassuringly  
  
"I know Grace it's just that-" Will started to cry again.  
  
Grace took him in her arms gently and held him.  
  
"It's ok Will" She kissed him gently and stroked his head as he sobbed in her arms.  
  
Will felt awful, it felt better to let everything go with someone he knew cared. He didn't want to cry about someone he loved in front of Jack because Jack bounced from man to man every week without caring but he and Grace had cried over lost loves together since they had reconciled in college after he had broken her heart. But it had been seven years. He forgot how much it hurt. He felt safe in her arms and even though he felt worse than he could ever remember he believed her when she said it would be ok.  
  
"Thanks for coming. You didn't have anything else to do did you?" Will asked after he had stopped crying.  
  
"No not at all." Grace lied.  
  
"It hurts so much." Will said  
  
"I know it does." Grace said not knowing what to say. "And I know its no constellation but I'm here and I'll be here everyday until you're alright. I know its hard Will but with our history we'll get through it."  
  
"I know but it still-" Will began to cry again and Grace held him tighter and let him cry.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said  
  
"For what?" Grace asked  
  
"Your shirts all wet." Will replied  
  
"Oh who cares Will its an old Columbia t-shirt that I think I've had longer than I've known you. Do you remember when I broke up with Robert? You had on a brand new silk shirt that you had worn once and I ruined it with tears and makeup and you never said a word." Grace said rubbing his back attempting any gesture that might comfort him.  
  
"I'm scared Grace it's been so long since I've been alone."  
  
"Hey look at me you will never be alone we will always have each other. I love you and I'm here for you." Grace said reassuringly  
  
"Thank you. I love you too." Will said  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" Grace asked  
  
"Will you stay with me tonight?" Will asked  
  
"Of course" Grace got Will a pair of pajamas, he put them on and got into bed. Grace tucked him in and snuggled up next to him. She kissed him goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight Gracie"  
  
"Good night Will"  
  
"Thank you for taking care of me."  
  
"That's what we do. And everything will be ok I promise." She reached over and turned out the light She looked over at her friend sleeping and hoped tomorrow things would be better.  
  
Will felt safe with Grace she wasn't Michael but he knew that he would always be able to count on her and through this whole ordeal he knew she would be there to hold him up. He knew he was lucky to have her she was a kind beautiful woman who had always been a good friend. He closed his eyes waiting for tomorrow when he knew the pain wouldn't be gone but it would be lessened. 


	9. With a Little Help from My Friends

Will woke up the next morning. He looked over at Grace. He was surprised he was still hurting but it did feel better than he had felt the day before. He got up and got ready for work.  
  
"Good morning" Grace said  
  
"Ok morning" Will replied  
  
"What are you doing?" Grace asked  
  
"Getting ready for work" Will said  
  
"You sure you feel up to it" Grace asked with concern  
  
"Not necessarily but I've got to get my life back on track and returning to a normal routine is the best way I know how to do that."  
  
"Okay" Grace asked, "What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"I don't really want breakfast. I just want to get to the office catch up on work and get back here and go back to sulking."  
  
"Ok what do you want to do tonight?" Grace asked she knew it would be awhile before she went back to Danny's  
  
"Hmm I don't know. I've got a whole soundtrack of depressing MP3's we can listen to those."  
  
"Hmm tempting I think I've got a better idea. I'll cook a ridiculously fattening meal. Go to a Jewish bakery and get every thing I can find with uch in it. Then we'll open a bottle of wine and get good and drunk. It's the next step in the process." Grace said hoping Will would want to.  
  
"Sounds like a plan" Will said smiling  
  
He and Grace finished getting ready and they went to work.  
  
Will came home early he looked around the lonely apartment. He knew Grace would be there later but it didn't fill the hole in his heart. Just then he heard a knock on the door. He answered and saw that it was Jack.  
  
"Hey buddy how ya doin" Jack asked  
  
"How'd you know I was here? I'm supposed to be at work." Will asked  
  
"I took a chance if you weren't here I'd have just come in and picked the lock and tried on your clothes like I always do."  
  
Will laughed  
  
"How ya holding up Will. I would have come by last night but I went to my Mom's and she said it was too late to leave. Maybe in a few years I'll grow up and get my own place."  
  
Will thought for a minute.  
  
"How about you get your own place now?" Will asked  
  
"With the allowance you give me? What kind of a place could I afford on that?" Jack asked  
  
"Well you make a little of your own money and this is too expensive. Besides this is too big for just me. You wanna live here?" Will asked  
  
"Do I wanna live here? With you? And your constant cleaning?" Jack replied  
  
"I'm sorry Jack it was just an idea." Will said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Silly of course I want to live here. I won't have a curfew right?" Jack asked  
  
"Of course not." Will said  
  
"Honey I'm home" Jack said hugging Will  
  
Will smiled.  
  
Grace got home about an hour later.  
  
"Who's ready for the ultimate pity party."  
  
"I am" Jack and Will both said  
  
"Alright then get ready because I rented "Beaches". I'm frying everything. And I've got chocolate to last for days."  
  
"Grace how often have you done this?" Jack asked  
  
"When you've fallen for as many gay guys as I have a whole lot."  
  
Will, Grace, and Jack had a great dinner. Then they unbuttoned their pants and had an even better desert. Then they watched "Beaches" and got sloppy drunk. By the end they were all sobbing. When Bette Midler started to sing "The Glory of Love" They all joined in  
  
"As long as there's the three of us" they sang "we've got the world and all it's charms. And when the world is through with us we've got each others arms."  
  
By the time the credits rolled they were all drunk and asleep on the couch with their arms around each other.  
  
Will woke up about an hour later and looked to his right and saw Grace and looked to his left and saw Jack he truly realized for the first time since Michael's departure Grace was right he would never be alone. He grabbed an afghan off the floor covered the three of them with it and went back to sleep in the arms of his two best friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To find out what happens after this buy the First Season of Will and Grace on DVD and watch the Pilot. Hope you liked it ( 


End file.
